


bloodlust

by stupidsexyseguin



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidsexyseguin/pseuds/stupidsexyseguin
Summary: geno thinks sid is unreasonably attractive when he gets into fights





	bloodlust

**Author's Note:**

> archived from tumblr

Geno pushes Sid roughly against the door of his hotel room, palm flat against his chest, holding him there. Sid’s looking at him with wide eyes, not sure what’s going on, why Geno’s looking at him with such a fucking intense look.

“I know. I shouldn’t have gone after Marchand. but he went after Jake and-” and the rest of his sentence is muffled by Geno’s hot mouth on his own. 

It takes him a few seconds of confusion before he’s kissing back, revelling in the aggressive press of Geno’s mouth, the click of teeth as Geno bites and almost chews at Sid’s lips. When he pulls away, his pupils are dilated and he looks like he fucking wants to eat Sid where he stands- devour him completely.

“Wha-” Sid’s floundering like a fish out of water. this. this isn’t a thing that they do. Geno’s kissing him with passion and fire and Sid is so fucking confused and also more than a little turned on.

“Look so fucking hot.” Geno presses their foreheads together, breath hot against Sid’s tingling lips “When break his nose, I’m so turned on. See you skate to bench, angry and cover in blood. Think Sid never look better.”

Sid’s breath leaves him in a strangled gasp and Geno steps into him, knee pressing between his thick thighs, encouraging Sid to grind into him.

“Think; want to see if you have same face in bed. If you look at me like that when fuck.” Geno noses against his cheek, bites at his jaw, the hand on Sid’s chest sliding low, down to rest on the shelf of his belt buckle. “Sid want?”

It takes Sid a second to understand he’s being asked a question, another to actually catalogue what he’s feeling, make a decision about what Geno’s offering. Yes. Sid wants.

Instead of answering, he surges forward and latches on the Geno’s lips, licking into his mouth happily. He can feel Geno’s grin against him, feels those clever clever fingers fiddling with his belt, undoing the buckle and sliding it free of the loops. 

Sid’s hands find Geno’s shoulders and shove him back in the direction of the bed. It takes them a few minutes to actually make it over there, shedding articles of clothing as they go- Sid knows he’ll probably be annoyed about his suit jacket getting wrinkled in the morning (They’re in the middle of a four game roadie) but right now he’s more interested in getting Geno as naked as possible.

It’s a constant fight, a struggle for dominance; Geno’s strong arms contending with Sid’s thick thighs. Geno gets him sprawled open on his back,leg thrown over one wide shoulder, fingering him open roughly as he takes Sid’s cock in his mouth. Sid’s a writhing, whining mess as Geno seems to hone in on that spot inside him that sends electric shivers up and down his spine- the tongue flicking against his slit in counterpoint rhythm. Sid’s on the edge of coming when Geno pulls off, finger slipping free of his hole smoothly, leaving him feeling empty and wanting.

Geno lowers Sid’s leg and slithers up his body, nipping and sucking at the soft skin under his belly button, his nipple, his collar bone. He captures Sid’s lips in another almost bruising kiss, and Sid clutches at Geno’s shoulders to keep him close. Sid’s legs wrap around Geno’s thin hips and he rolls them over, enjoying the look of surprise on the Russian’s face as he finds himself on his back with a determined Sid straddling him.

“‘m gonna ride you.” His fingers wander Geno’s wide chest, feeling the bones beginning to become more prominent as they get further into the season. He tweaks at perky, rosy nipples and is rewarded with an arching back, bucking hips and a strung out moan. “Ride you so hard I can feel it tomorrow.”

Big hands grip at his ass cheeks and pull them apart, allowing room for a long, thick cock to slot between them. Geno thrusts along the crease, catching against Sid’s rim, making them both pant in need.

“Sid, please.” Geno’s flushed deliciously and he’s looking up at Sid like he’s the best thing he’s ever seen, all strung out and desperate with kiss stung lips and eyes that can’t seem to look away from Sid’s.

Sid grabs the lube where Geno had dropped it on the sheets, is quick and efficient in slicking up that beautiful cock, and lines it up with his much too empty hole. Sid sinks down slow and easy, feels that first delicious stretch as his rim tries to accommodate the blunt head. Geno tries to thrust up into him, but Sid holds him down with hands spread across his pelvis and his powerful thighs tight against his hips.

Seated fully on Geno’s cock, Sid holds his gaze as he grinds his ass down against the cradle of his hips, biting his lip at the sensation of being so full, of having Geno inside him. He lifts himself up from Geno’s cock, thighs straining, and lets himself drop harshly down, drawing a startled yelp from Geno.

“Feel so fucking good inside me. Splitting me so wide.” Sid starts riding Geno slowly, letting himself get used to the stretch and slide, picking up pace until it’s a punishing burn, his hips and thighs being pushed to their limits in the wake of a long, hard game. Geno’s fingers are still holding his cheeks apart, supporting his ass and forcing him to bottom out with a loud slap of skin-on-skin with each bounce.

It doesn’t take long for Geno to almost curl in on himself, arching up off the bed as he comes hard in Sid’s hole with a series of stuttering thrusts. Sid rides him through it, even after Geno’s flopped back against the mattress bonelessly, staring up at Sid with a fucked out gaze. His cock is still hard inside Sid’s stretched hole, and Sid uses him; grasping his own erection and stripping it furiously as he grinds desperately down onto Geno, searching out his own release.

The head of Geno’s cock presses against his prostate, and Sid clenches down on him hard, coming across his flat stomach and abs as Geno whimpers at the overstimulation of his spent cock. Sid falls forwards onto him, head resting on Geno’s clavicle, as Geno finally slips free, a trickle of warm lube and come following behind and painting Sid’s soft thighs.

“Fuck, Sid, so good.” Geno’s hands are stroking his back clumsily, and Sid can’t manage the energy to move- he can feel his thighs and calves starting to cramp up from the position, but the ability to unfurl them escapes him. Geno’s pressing soft kisses to his hair, nudging his shoulder to slide him onto his side, still mostly sprawled over his long, lean body.

“Yeah. good. so, so, so good” He presses his own sloppy kisses to Geno’s skin wherever he can reach- which is mainly a small patch of chest and shoulder- and cuddles happily into the Russian’s side. “Better than breaking Marchand’s nose.”

He can feel Geno’s laugh more than he can hear it, the rumble in his chest reverberating through Sid’s bones.

“Sid should fight more often. Look so good. like angry mama bear, protect baby.” Sid pinches one of Geno’s nipples at that, making him jump and laugh at Sid’s indignation.


End file.
